


Dare

by jiminnienuggets



Category: Fear the Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: AU, Drabble, M/M, One-Shot, You Decide, idk tbh, non-au??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 15:54:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16043681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiminnienuggets/pseuds/jiminnienuggets
Summary: Troy dares Nick. Nick takes the dare.





	Dare

**Author's Note:**

> Wow another one!! I hope I can keep writing. It's been so long since I've written. Just need to wrack my head for ideas! But if anyone has anything they'd like to read for them, I'd be happy to try my hand :3

“I dare you…” Nick raised his brows at the words. His shot glass was held in his hand, a partial way to his lips when Troy spoke. He had that grin about his face, those sparkling eyes, much too amused for their own good. Nick was sure he’d go blind just from the way they shined themselves, as if it a light were pointed directly at them. 

“You dare me?” He replied back before he laughed and knocked back the next shot. Troy had only taken one of his, the other two sitting untouched in front of him. Troy wouldn’t touch them, he had never liked drinking in the first place, Nick knew that, but he pushed him anyway. To think, that Nick would be the bad influence when Troy himself had so many of his own issues that he was dealing with.

“Yes, I dare you.” That smirk made Nick swallow tightly and he let out a breath. Music blared loudly in the bar and although the two of them were off in a secluded corner, Nick was very much aware of the fact they weren’t actually alone. A dare like this? Here? Troy had to be out of his mind--or drunk, but again, Troy had only drank one shot. Not like Nick who had three and whose mind was finally starting to feel the haze of the alcohol take effect on him. 

He sighed and then laughed, shaking his head as he tried to pass off Troy’s own words as a joke, even though he knew the older man was serious, dead serious. He could feel it, see it in the way that Troy’s eyes were staring at him, flickering over him. Nick let out a breath and reached for one of the shots on Troy’s side of the table, knocking it back quickly. Troy didn’t even glance away from his face. Nick felt himself grow warmer, whether from the alcohol or from Troy, he wasn’t sure. Perhaps a mix of both. 

“You’re crazy--” he chuckled a little, finally meeting his gaze. The word only caused Troy to grin larger, but he had known that it would.

“Crazy is as crazy does, Nicky.” It didn’t really make sense, yet Nick knew exactly what Troy meant in that moment and he rolled his eyes before letting out a breath and leaning across the table. His hand came up, grasping at the back of Troy’s head as he tugged him forward, pressing his bitten, chewed up lips to Troy’s much softer ones, feeling the scratch of his stubble against his own face.

There was a small noise of slight shock from Troy, even though he’d been the one to dare Nick and Nick realized that Troy hadn’t actually thought he would do it. He thought Nick would back out, chicken out, and that only made him press his lips into Troy’s harder, the simple kiss becoming a little rougher with the addition of teeth and he bit down harshly against Troy’s lips, eliciting a surprised gasp and then he pushed Troy back, only just then realizing that he’d had a death grip on the back of Troy’s head.

He was even more red now, and as he glanced at Troy’s face, so was he. They were both silent, equally unsure of what to say or do next, but Nick’s heart was pounding and he felt even dizzier and more light-headed from the kiss than he had the actual booze.

“Geeze, Nicky…” Troy murmured, the sarcastic tone that he normally used that nickname with completely absent in the moment. “Didn’t actually expect you to take that dare--”

Nick cleared his throat, licking over his lips. All he could taste was tequila, not Troy, not like the movies made it sound like, but his skin was buzzing from the kiss still. 

“If I hadn’t taken the dare, you would never let me hear the end of it.” He shot him a look after regaining a least a semblance of some composure and he grabbed a napkin, slightly damp with spilled alcohol and tossed it at his friend who chuckled finally and tossed it back, looking as if he had regained some of his own composure. 

“You’re right.” Troy grinned then and grabbed the last shot he had in front of himself. “I wouldn’t have.”

Nick forced a laugh and watched as Troy drank. Troy definitely wouldn’t have let him hear the end of it if he had backed out of that, but now Nick had no idea how he was going to get the feeling of Troy’s lips on his out of his head.


End file.
